


serenity

by apple_pi (wintercaps)



Series: life's so complex, all I want is me and you [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, i hate having so few tags but thats it its just them being in love n cuddling in a blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercaps/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: serenity (n.)the state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled.Kenma's had a long hard day at work and he isn't feeling too great, but coming home to a blanket fort and the boy he loves makes everything feel like it's not quite so bad





	serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my angel logan, who sent me the prompt "♘: Cuddling in a blanket fort"

When Shouyou had come bounding up to Kenma as soon as he walked through the front door, eyes shining and smile brighter than the sunshine streaming in through their apartment windows, and chirped for him to “close your eyes and go to the room go go go!”, it was quite literally impossible for him to disobey. Partly because Shouyou had immediately started ushering him towards the bedroom without even a moment’s pause, and partly because he just wanted to make his boyfriend happy.

Shouyou was practically vibrating with excitement as he rocked on his toes and told Kenma to “stay here till I come and get you!”. He’d only waited long enough for Kenma to nod before eagerly running out of their room and making sure to close the door behind him.

Kenma sits on Shouyou’s side of the bed, because yes he loves Shouyou but they Need their own sides especially in summer when it’s too hot for such close contact, and fiddles with his phone while he waits. Pudding wanders from the end of the bed over to him to rub her head against his hand and purr. Every so often Kenma checks the time and sees that it’s been just over half an hour, and he hears yet another crash and a loud grunt followed by one of those frustrated “geh!”s that he’s come to know and love over the years.

“Are you okay?”

Shouyou quickly yells back, “I’m totally fine stay there don’t come out of the room yet I’m not ready!” and Kenma presses his smile into the back of the hand that isn’t holding his phone. He’d taken Shouyou’s volleyball jacket with him to work, for something comforting to wear after his shift ended. It’s soft and fits snugly and he really doesn’t feel the need to change out of it.

Kenma ends up spending his time watching new game trailers and making mental notes of the ones that look the best. There are a few that he has his eye on, and a handful that he thinks Shouyou might enjoy playing as well. Shouyou had gone from watching in awe over Kenma’s shoulder, to owning a handful of his own consoles and countless games.

Kenma occasionally tosses for Shouyou, and Shouyou plays multiplayer games with him. Even though he groans and drags his feet when he tosses, they both know that it’s an act. Playing volleyball isn’t exactly his favourite activity, but it’s more than worth it for the way Shouyou looks at him with stars in his eyes and shouts for another.

Eventually, Shouyou bursts back into their room. His hair is even more of a mess than usual, cheeks blotched red from exertion. Kenma watches on with amusement as he eagerly waves his arms around before bursting out, “it’s ready c’mon let’s go hurry!”

One of the last things he expects to see when they make their way to the living room, Shouyou literally bouncing down the hall and tugging Kenma along by the hand, is a blanket fort. It’s made of sheets he doesn’t recognise, in shades of soft pinks and blues, and Shouyou chirps, “Hitoka lent them to me! She said the ones we have are too plain for this, so she let me borrow them! They’re cute, right?” and Kenma can only nod.

It’s messy, sheets bunched up in certain areas where they’ve been draped over the couch and the backs of their wooden chairs, and when Kenma peers inside he can see their tall lamps helping to give some extra height to their sheet roof. One of their comfiest, fluffiest blankets is on the floor, covered in various cushions and pillows. Shouyou had managed to get his hands on a string of fairy lights and strung them up around the inside.

Pudding makes her way down the hall and practically bounces into the fort, where she curls up on top of her favourite pillow. It’s sky blue and fluffy, and she always chooses it over any other pillows in the apartment.

“It’s not great, I know, but it took a really long time! I kept knocking the chairs over and I almost broke one of the lamps, and the lights didn’t work at first but then I realised that I’d plugged them in but forgot to switch them on! I know you had a really long day today and Kuroo-san messaged me saying that you weren’t feeling too good, so I made this to help cheer you up!” Shouyou pauses to take a deep breath and quietly adds, “I hope you like it, Kenma.”

Kenma looks at Shouyou, nervously biting one of his nails and anxiously shaking a leg, cheeks still slightly flushed from the effort used to make this fort just to cheer him up, eyes burning bright in the afternoon sunshine, and thinks that he’s never been so in love. He tells him so, watches Shouyou’s cheeks flood with colour again as he squeaks, “I love you too!”

They make their way into the blanket fort, Kenma’s heart warming when he sees that Shouyou has set up his laptop and has it ready for binge watching their favourite movies. Shouyou curls up against his side as soon as Kenma gets comfortable. For a while, they put on their playlist (a mix of their favourite genres of music) and talk. Kenma tells Shouyou about almost burning his hand, and spilling a whole cup of coffee on the floor during rush hour, while Shouyou gushes about his morning training and how he almost lost his uniform (“it was actually down the bottom of my bag but I didn’t see it at first and I was so worried it was gone!”) and spending the rest of the day at Yachi and Kiyoko’s apartment with Kageyama.

There are practically stars in Shouyou’s eyes as he talks about how sure he is that their team is going to win every match and eventually win the olympics and “be the best volleyball team in the world!”. Kenma’s never been as  proud of anything as he is of Hinata Shouyou. He loves Shouyou’s smile and his messy hair that he loves to run his fingers through and the way he can talk for hours about his passions, and he loves his bubbly laughter and freckles and boundless energy. He’s head over heels for Shouyou and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Every time he ducks his head for a kiss on his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his chin, his mouth, Shouyou’s cheeks warm and he grins and pulls Kenma in for another before they keep talking.

Shouyou is wearing one of Kenma’s old sweaters that he was given back in high school and Kenma can smell the fresh fabric softener on it from their proximity, and he presses his smile into Shouyou’s hair at the thought of him still taking such care of it after so long. It’s worn in the shoulders by now, and there’s a hole in one of the sleeves that Shouyou pokes his thumb through from where Pudding had curled up on top of and kneaded a big hole right into when they first bought her home, and it’s a size or two too large but he clearly adores it.

Kenma can see the straps of Shouyou’s binder underneath the sweater (his favourite one, light blue with little volleyball prints all over it) and gently taps his fingers against Shouyou’s side. “How long have you had your binder on for?”

“Not too long! I wore a sports bra during training and put this on just before you got home for when I made this.” Shouyou grins and gives him a thumbs up that makes him laugh.

Kenma had been trying to make more of an effort with laundry during his turns so that Shouyou wouldn’t be left with a binder for his training or morning runs, and Shouyou clearly appreciates it.

Their playlist ends and they choose the first movie to watch. Shouyou laughs at the same points he always laughs at, silently mouths along to his favourite lines, happily squirms and presses closer to Kenma at his favourite scenes.

At one point, Kenma quietly sends Kuroo a  _thank you_  message. A few moments later he receives a simple  _;)_  that makes him smile and shake his head, and he slides his phone back into his pocket to wrap his arms around Shouyou. Some days were a lot harder than others, but being with the the boy he loves and their happily purring cat more than makes up for it.


End file.
